


Addiction

by Draconismin



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Romance, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconismin/pseuds/Draconismin
Summary: Kuroba's faint fragrance remind him of moonlight and Hakuba thought that was intoxicating, in the diabolical way the scent messed with his head.Kuroba looked at Hakuba and saw mist and fireplace and leather gloves. All those things foreign to him, like the menace feeling that slipped into his heart.





	Addiction

 

 

 

Kuroba's faint fragrance remind him of moonlight and Hakuba thought that was intoxicating, in the diabolical way the scent messed with his head.

Kuroba looked at Hakuba and saw mist and fireplace and leather gloves. All those things foreign to him, like the menace feeling that slipped into his heart.

* * *

"My, my. Tentei-san is bold today~" An airily laugh rang through the top building as the thief ran up the stairs, the detective hot on his trail.

The first time had been a mistake. The British male told himself, a mantra that believable enough in his humble opinion.  And he knew better than repeating the same mistake twice

Really.

* * *

Kisses could mean everything and nothing. There might be no sentimental attachment at all.

Denial was Kuroba's healthy coping mechanism.

The detective had been inches away from him. The proximity was nothing new, Kid noted as Hakuba's hands capturing his wrists. Detectives always had ways to approach him. The thief writhed, but decided to forgo as soon as he realized it was no use against Hakuba's firm hold. At least it wasn't Meitantei, the boy was always a force to be reckon with. Now, he only had to improvise.

* * *

Kid struggled against his hold and stopped in an instant. Breathing in short pants, Hakuba could recognize the calculating look in his indigo eyes as the thief's head dipped down a bit. Then Kid leaned up at him, always a bloody tease with his cheeky smile. Shimmering moonlight dripped around them, tranquil and serene that it made him close to forgot the fact that he was indulged in an intense chasing with a wanted criminal mere moments ago.

"You caught me, tantei-san" Kid taunted, venomous concealed in his collected voice while he further invaded his personal space "What are you going to do?"

There was a momentary silence before he pulled Kid by the red tie in for a bruising kiss. The breathless thief left out a hiss when they parted for air, opened his mouth to ask, only to stop and vanish because of the incoming, angry footsteps.

* * *

Kuroba's papers were a mess. They were everywhere insides his secret room, pinned on the black board, scattered on the wooden table, lying on the ground and on top of the white top hat. His scribble words, red like blood and messy like tears, written about all the security details and escape routes in no particular order. It was a good thing he memorized them, since finding that one sentence about the path of the air vents in midst of chaos would be torture.

Hakuba's desk was flawless. Perfect and empty like his life.

* * *

"He has such a glacial smile" Waston stared at him when Hakuba informed the hawk out of the blue, unimpressed. "That's why"

* * *

"Tantei-san.."

Don't repeat the same mistake.

Nevertheless when he met his gaze, all thoughts fled from his mind and the only memory left was how they exchanged kisses under the moonlight. He stepped forward, pleased with how the thief looked, cold and vulnerable and so, so inviting. An image reserved for his eyes only. Then he frowned, because that was the same reason they got tangled in this mess in the first place.

Words solved the majority of the problems. Conversation could save them or push them down the abyss with ease. But their bickering served them nothing but huffs. Words rolled from their tongues honey-like to others and like bee stings to each other, protecting themselves then ended up hurt in the process.

They should have talk about it.

* * *

"I hate you" Kuroba said, hands clenched and all in irritation. Hakuba brushed him off to return to his seat.

"I hate you" Kid breathed into his ears, his sinful voice held lies, because it was detective's job to be skeptical. “tantei-san.”

Their lips met, again.

They never talked about it.

* * *

Love. The word left a eerie taste in his mouth. Shaking his head, he returned to his task of feeding his old companion Waston, thinking of poker cards and jewels all the while.

Vanity. The broken shards of glass reflected a distorted image of himself. Kuroba recalled white handkerchief and pocket watch and picked up the pieces.

* * *

"Tantei-san"

There was fondness in the way Kid referred him. There was also mischief. And mockery.

It was funny, because sometimes Hakuba felt Kid directed the underlying mockery at himself.

* * *

He became a cheerful girl with bouncy breast and long black hair. He became a tall, shy, red-haired guy with glasses. He became a loud, respectable police officer in black uniform and handheld transceiver in his hand. In the end, he took off his disguises to return to a hollow shell of one Kaito Kuroba.

* * *

Don't repeat the same mistake.

Kid looked at him, searching for something. It ended up with their lips slamming against each others and fingers digging at skin. They knew nothing about each other and that was enough.

They knew everything there was to know and that was enough, too.

* * *

"You're wicked" He commented once upon a time and felt a grin against his suit. Maybe it was all to it. Maybe he was enchanted by the infamous phantom thief's alluring magic. After all, Kid was quite a charmer, capturing hearts everywhere he went. Maybe he was just that, a victim of Kid's affectionate gestures and clever lies.

Maybe it was just that. Kaitou Kid was a wicked, wicked thing sent from hell to torment him and everybody else.

* * *

He cupped the thief's face and their gaze locked again. Time seemed to pass as the silence stretched out between them like a security wall.

Hakuba ended up leaning in and pressed his lips against the delectable soft one again, while Kid's eyes still widen and laced with uncertainty. The thief didn't quite expect the gesture.

Which was splendid, because it wasn't planned, too.

The heart wanted what it wanted. And if it wanted his demise, so be it.

* * *

" _Tantei-san_ "

There was an addictive tendency in Hakuba, and the addiction named Kuroba.

 


End file.
